The Terrible Truth
by ann-meimei
Summary: Where does Kagome belong now?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2 The Change 

"Kagome! What took you so long?" asked InuYasha.

"It's Kikyou."

"What about her?"

"She said I'm not fit for our family, and that she's the one that should be your sister. Do you think it's true?"

"No! You'll always be my sister. Come on! Let's go home before mom phones the police cause we're 15 minutes late."

As they're riding, Kikyou was right behind them. "She thinks she's all that!" Then she nudged the back of InuYasha's bike causing both Kagome and InuYasha to hit the speeding cars.

2 hours later, "InuYasha? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" said a voice.

"Yeah! What happened dad?"

"You and Kagome hit a car, luckily none of you guys are hurt too bad."

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's still in the operation room, your mother's with her..."

"Sir! The doctor would like to see you immediately!" interrupted a nurse.

"I'll come with you," volunteered InuYasha.

In the office, "Your daughter is losing a lot of blood. We can give her the blood she needs but it's best to use her families'."

"Of course!" said InuYasha's mother.

"Now, which one of you parents has O type?"

"O?" they both answered.

"I don't have O type, and neither does my wife."

"That's impossible. Unless you're not her parents, there must be a misunderstanding."

"Mom, dad? I have feeling Kagome isn't ours"

"InuYasha! Don't say that!"

"Miss, I'm afraid he's right! Kagome is not your daughter."

"What? That can't be!"

"Something must have happened when she was a baby, must have gotten switched up."

"Are you telling us that, the child we had for 13 yrs is not ours?" spitted out InuYasha's Father.

"Yes."

"I don't care! I wont give her up even if she's not my daughter," she cried.

"Until we find your biological daughter, you may keep her, until then, got that?"

They nodded in silence.

Author's Notes: OMG!! Who's their real daughter?? Who does Kagome belong to??


	2. Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 3 

Where Do I Belong?

"Mom? Dad?"

"Kagome! You're alright."

"InuYasha? Are you alright? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He was mad. Mad at how he couldn't control himself, mad at how Kagome wasn't his sister, mad at not knowing where his biological sister is, mad at how helpless he is.

"Mom, Dad? Why is everyone crying? Please, someone, tell me what's going on."

"I'm not your brother okay!" InuYasha burst out. "You're not part of this family!"

Her eyes watered. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you guys telling me this? Do you hate me?"

"No Kagome! Listen!"

"No I won't listen." She ran out of that room. _Why are they doing this to me? What did I do wrong? Is this what Kikyou mean, that I'm not part of this family?_

"Kagome!" InuYasha held your close. Crushing her on his chest. "Listen to me, you're my sister even though you're not my biological sister, and you know that."

"But why? Why is everything out this way? I-I" Kagome got so choked up she just burst out crying her pain out.

"It's okay! I'll still be here. Don't worry, I will protect you forever."

"Your biological daughter's identity is, Kikyou, age 13, and goes to the same school Kagome goes to."

"Dr. Jikuso, where does she live?"

"Lysisu St. in a small food restaurant. You'll know where it is because it's the only restaurant there."

"Thank you so much."

"Kagome, we have to send you to your family."

"I know mom, but did you find-er-your daughter yet?" stayed strong, she tried her best to hold back her flooding tears.

"Yes, her identity is Kikyo."

"KIKYO?!?" Both InuYasha and Kagome shouted. _Why Kikyo out of all people? Why? _Kagome gave InuYasha a worried look.

"Its true then," Kagome said, "All she said was true InuYasha, all of it!" tears flowed down.

"Kagome, it's alright."

"Oh InuYasha!" He held her close to his chest.

"It'll be alright," he whispered in her ear.

When they reached the given address the next morning, they found the small restaurant. "Kagome? I'm your new mother," said a plumped woman total opposite of her old mother.

"How do you do?"

"Kikyo! Your _parents _are here!"

"Coming." Kikyo came down only with one luggage.

"Is that all?" asked her _mother._

"Yes."

Kagome took her 3 luggages into a small room, shortly _Kikyo's mother_ left.

"Put your stuff down and then come downstairs to entertain the costumers."

"May I ask where's father?"

"He died now hurry up!"

_Is this what Kikyo went through? How am I going to live through this?_

"Kikyo! Dance!" said a drunken man.

"And sing!" said another. The room was full of drunken men.

"I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome," tears started to develop.

"Whatever."

So she dances and sung all night.

There was a letter for Kagome in the mail the very next day. She took it to her small room and read,

_Dear Kagome,_

_I miss you so much. Kikyo is a pain in the butt. You were a much better sister than her. How is it going there? I hope you're happy there. I'm sure not. Mom and dad are planning to move to Canada because everything here reminds them of you. They miss you very much. We're leaving today at 4 pm. Kagome please don't forget me._

_InuYasha_

Kagome looked at the clock, 10 minutes before 4:00. She ran to the airport located not too far from the restaurant. Running with tears, memories, and fear. _InuYasha!_

She was too late. The plane left.


End file.
